


Half-Breed

by captainschmoop



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was routine. Jim hoped it was routine. Hoping it would run smoothly and it actually running smoothly were two totally different things, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Breed

The mission was routine: go to a class K planet to check on the terraforming project. Well, Jim was hoping it was going to be routine. After all, he hadn’t had that many missions under his belt. Most of the time, StarFleet sent the _Enterprise_ on dull assignments since the whole Battle of Vulcan ordeal, making sure the Vulcan colonists were well situated on their new planet, patrolling systems, all that jazz. It was nothing too taxing or life threatening.

 

So, Jim was hoping this mission would run smoothly when he walked into the transporter room, nodding to Spock who was already there, arms placed almost loosely behind his back. Hoping it would run smoothly and it actually running smoothly were two totally different things, though.

 

“Captain.” Spock acknowledged, the slightest of nods made. He waited for Jim to check on the final procedures before following him onto the pad.

 

“Ready, sir?” Scotty asked, hand hovering over the controls.

 

“Not yet.” This surprised Spock somewhat, and before he could voice his inquiry, Lt. Sulu walked through the transporter doors, readied for an away mission.

 

Spock’s eyebrow rose in that typical fashion that Jim has learned to tolerate. “Captain, you have not made it known that this particular mission required the need for an away team comprised of three persons as, if I recall correctly, you claimed this mission rather simple to carry out.” Sulu tried not to let a smile grace his lips. Jim, on the other hand, felt no need to hide his grin.

 

“Call it a gut feeling, Mr. Spock.” After making sure Sulu was ready for beaming, Jim turned to Scotty, “Energize.” Scotty nodded and the familiar feeling of disappearing raked through the three men. In a moment, they were standing on foreign soil, staring out at a semi-barren land.

 

Spock took out his tricorder, analyzing the planet. Sulu walked around a bit, testing out the gravity and oxygen level himself. Jim simply peered ahead, taking in the planet. It looked like an African grassland, except a little bit more sand. He could make out settlements a couple miles away.

 

“Captain,” Spock called Jim out of his musings, “oxygen levels are sufficient and with another two and three fourths years, this planet will have an atmosphere like that of Earth. However,” and Jim just knew there would be something that wouldn’t sit right with the Vulcan, “there is a faint unknown element in the air.” Jim looked at his First, somewhat amused at the subtle irritation on his face.

 

“It feels fine,” Sulu spoke up, stretching his arms, “maybe a little heavy on the gravity side, but nothing really noticeable.” He walked over to where the settlements were. “How do you think the locals are doing?”

 

“Well, Mr. Sulu, only one way to find out.” Jim grinned at the man, chuckling when Sulu rolled his eyes. They walked toward the settlement, Jim center with Spock and Sulu on his flanks. They had a good ways to go, and Jim made a mental note to have a few words with Scotty about beaming distances.

 

About two thirds of the way there, they came upon an elderly woman sitting in a chair in front of a small hut. She was wrapped in blankets despite the warm weather, and she worn a grin that went to both of her ears. Her eyes were either shut or narrowed so much that they appeared so. Jim was reminded of a toad when he looked at her.

 

Sulu cast a glance at Jim, raising an eyebrow, wondering if they should speak to her. Jim gave a small shrug. Instead of actually speaking to her, Jim just smiled and nodded in greeting. Spock and Sulu followed suit. The woman didn’t respond, just sat there grinning. Jim tried to hold down a shudder.

 

“Only trouble ahead for you, half-breed.” The woman called sweetly after they passed her a little. The group stopped and turned to her, Jim at a loss.

 

“Ma’am?” Jim asked politely, glancing at his crewmen warily. Sulu looked annoyed, which was saying something. The man may not have liked Spock that much, but he definitely didn’t like it when others bad mouthed him. Or any member of the crew. And calling someone a half-breed was definitely bad mouthing.

 

“I was talking to your half-breed.” The woman spoke lazily, that grin still in place. Jim minutely raised his hand to stop Sulu from speaking or reacting in any way. He glanced at Spock to see if her words had any affect on him. Of course, Jim found nothing but a blank stare. “His world ends down there.”

 

“Excuse me, ma’am? That’s a little...” Jim tried to find a word to describe the situation. He was worried Sulu might actually lose his cool, which would of course upset Spock even more than the word he was being called.

 

“Your heart will stop, half-breed.” The woman stated, completely ignoring Jim, that damn grin still in place. “Beware that place, or your heart will pay the price.”

 

Jim looked at Spock, trying to see how his First felt. The best Jim could see the small ounce of confusion as that Vulcan eyebrow rose in its place.

 

“Thank you for your... warning,” Spock spoke after a beat, “however, I am afraid I have a duty to fulfill. Excuse me, if you will.” Spock finished evenly, giving a small nod in closure. He then looked at Jim for permission to continue on with the mission. Seeing as Sulu was very close to fuming at the woman’s continued use of the “H” word, Jim nodded to her as well and walked on, making Spock and Sulu follow.

 

“Take heed, half-breed.” The woman called sweetly after them. “Your heart will stop beating.”

 

“Say it one more time...” Sulu muttered, and Jim had to smile. That’s why he liked Sulu. “What _is_ it with old people, anyway?” He asked, mostly to Jim since he knew Spock wouldn’t really respond.

 

“While it is considered derogatory by most cultures, the term "half-breed" is somewhat applicable.” Spock surprised them both by commenting on the matter. Sulu mumbled something about common decency.

 

“Spock, truth aside, you shouldn’t let anyone call you that.” Jim said softly. “It’s okay to defend oneself against prejudice.” He placed a compassionate hand on his First’s shoulder and gave a small squeeze. “You’re more than that.”

 

Spock didn’t say anything, his lips pressing into a thin line, but he didn’t shrug off Jim’s hand either. Jim smiled when he released the Vulcan. Little by little, Spock was getting used to touch. Well, Jim’s touch, really, since he still tensed the tiniest bit when someone other than Jim or Uhura came in contact with him, but it was still progress.

 

“Captain, what do you make of that?” Sulu asked, bringing Jim’s musings back to the task at hand. The Captain and his First looked to where Sulu was pointing. There were a bunch of small huts encircled around an obelisk of some sort. It certainly didn’t look like any terraforming mechanism Jim had ever seen. In fact, it didn’t look like it had much use for anything, really.

 

“Care to take a guess, Spock?” Jim asked as he peered at the settlements surrounding the obelisk. They certainly seemed pretty basic. Something didn’t feel right with them...

 

“Guessing is not in my nature, Captain.” Spock replied, making Jim smile. _Figures he’d say something like that._ Jim shook his head in amusement.

 

“Do you think it was here before, and they build the town around it, or the other way around?” Sulu pondered aloud, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Spock seemed to carefully weigh the odds. Jim could almost hear the gears in his head turning.

 

“From this location, it is difficult to determine of what material the obelisk is composed. Observing the object from a closer proximity would be far more beneficial.” Spock stated, looking to Jim when he was done. “Would you not agree, Captain?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Spock.” Jim cheerily replied, winking at Sulu. The lieutenant rolled his eyes, though he let a small grin grace his lips. “Come on, then.” Jim walked forward, the other two flanking him yet again.

 

As they entered the town, Jim noticed Sulu looking around warily, and that off feeling settled itself into Jim’s mind again. He glanced around the huts, and saw nothing. No sign of life anywhere. The huts looked as though they haven’t been lived in for months. The old woman’s warning suddenly entered Jim’s train of thought. Jim stopped and turned to Spock, who stopped as well, his eyebrow rising.

 

“Something stinks.” Sulu said quietly, his hand hanging near his blade, walking up to Jim. “There’s no one here.” He looked at Jim with narrowed eyes. Jim was about to respond when something clanged with the ground. The group turned to the noise.

 

A hut or two away stood a little girl, no more than ten, a surprised expression on her face, a little hand in front of her open mouth. Jim noticed right away that the girl’s gaze was fixed on his Vulcan First. He moved in front of Spock, and spoke gently to her.

 

“Hello there, little one,” Jim started, smiling softly when the girl snapped out of her trance, “can you tell me where your parents are?” The girl blinked at them, slowly bending to pick up the pale she had dropped. “We’re from StarFleet.” Jim stated, hoping the girl knew what that meant. It seemed to ring a bell as her eyes lit up a bit.

 

“Papa and Mama are working,” the girl said quietly, fiddling with her pale, “but I could take you to our home.” She peered at them, before smiling shyly. “You could wait for them there. Is that okay?”

 

Jim glanced at his comrades, looking for any objections. When he found none, he turned back to the girl and smiled. “Sure. Thank you.” The little girl smiled and waved them over to follow her, which they did.

 

She led them to a hut that was one of the closer ones to the obelisk. Jim noticed Spock as he seemed to take interest in this. She opened the door for them, and welcomed them in. “Would you like anything to drink?” She asked once they were all in the hut. The three shook their heads.

 

“Where are the other colonists?” Sulu asked as he looked around the hut. It wasn’t much, but it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The little girl blinked again, and Jim made to sure to stand between her and Spock.

 

“They all work in the fields. Us kids stay inside cause it can get really hot this time of day.” The girl answered as she placed her pale near the door. She peered up at them with big, shining eyes. “Are you really from space? And is he an alien?” She asked in excitement as she pointed to Spock.

 

Sulu tried not to laugh as Spock blinked at the little girl. Jim smiled. “Yes, to both questions. What’s your name, little one?” Jim asked, feeling easier than he did outside the hut.

 

“Kayley.” She beamed at them as she bowed her head in greeting. “Wanna see the Tower?” She asked eagerly, pointing in the direction of the obelisk. Spock seemed to perk up.

 

“Yes, I would wish to observe it.” He spoke in an even voice, and Jim saw Kayley’s eyes widen in awe of his First. “Would you escort me?” Spock asked, and if he didn’t know any better, Jim would say Spock was trying to entertain the girl.

 

“Yeah, sure! Come with me.” Kayley nodded excitedly, practically running out the door. She was almost bouncing as she held the door open for Spock.

 

“I shall return briefly, Captain.” Spock stated to Jim, nodding to Sulu before turning to follow Kayley. Jim smiled as Kayley bounced a little more with each step Spock took.

 

 _Your heart will stop beating._

 

Jim blinked as the woman’s warning rang achingly loud in his head. “Spock,” Jim called quietly, causing Spock to turn to the Captain, “Something doesn’t sit right.” Jim didn’t know how to explain it, so he said lamely, “I don’t really want you going outside.”

 

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly. “I see no evidence for such an unreasonable request. You know as well as I, Captain, that the mission requires gathering sufficient data to report back to StarFleet, and the most efficient way to go about doing so is to examine the obelisk and determine of what it is composed.” Spock stared at him with that eyebrow in its place, and Jim could do nothing but nod in agreement.

 

After returning the nod, Spock stepped out, leaving behind a wary Jim and an irritated Sulu. “Him and his knowledge.” Sulu grumbled. “You think Vulcans use it as a form of foreplay?” He smirked, the thought of it ridiculous.

 

Jim tried to smile, but something strange lingered in the air, and it made Jim uneasy. He glanced at Sulu, and he rose an eyebrow at him, wondering if his lieutenant felt it too. The helmsman was about to speak when he suddenly got out his phaser, prompting Jim to do the same almost immediately.

 

But it was too late. The locals had already threw gas bombs into the hut, causing the two to bring their arms to their face as a shield. Jim looked wildly about the room, one arm blocking his face as best he could without covering too much of his eyesight and the other held out in front of him, phaser set to stun.

 

“Lower yer weapons, spacefolk.” A gruff voice called out. “We don’t want no fight.”

 

“Should have thought of that before you provoked us.” Jim replied sarcastically. He looked around swiftly, trying to see any form of moment. Sulu moved closer to him, covering his back. “Show yourselves.” Jim commanded lightly. He wasn’t in a mood to fight with angry villagers.

 

“Promise you won’t shoot us.” was the demand. Jim heard Sulu snort. Were they really dealing with this right now?

 

“Fine, just show yourselves. And get rid of this damn smoke.” Jim added as an afterthought, irritated. _Yikes, don’t lose your cool now, Jim Boy._ Jim scolded himself. It was going to be hard, though, as the guy reminded Jim of the idiots back home.

 

But the smoke cleared a little anyway, revealing a big brute wrapped in some sort of toga-like garb. He was definitely mean looking, sporting an ugly mug, a scar that ran down the right side of his face, and a distrusting sneer.

 

The man stepped a foot past the door, his hands at his side, a spear held in his right. Jim lowered his arm slightly, still unsure of what to make of the character. “What do you want?” Jim asked, his trigger finger ready.

 

“I should be asking you the same question.” The man snapped. “What the hell are spacefolk like you doing here?” Jim narrowed his eyes as he noticed several other men waiting outside, all with the same look on their faces as the one in the hut.

 

“I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. We’re here on mission from StarFleet to report how the terraforming is going.” Jim recited, the formality of being Captain sinking into place. “I see no reason why we’re met with such hostility.” And he really didn’t.

 

The man huffed. “Every one of you spacefolk says the same damn thing. Then you wind up taking what little we have. We ain’t believing that crap no more.”

 

 _Well that’s... not good._ Jim mentally cussed. He felt Sulu gazing at him, wondering what their next move will be. Jim really wanted to avoid a fight, but he wanted to let the villagers know who they were dealing with.

 

“Listen,” Jim spoke slowly, “I promise you we are the real deal, and we just wanted to check to see how life is coming along here.” He didn’t know what he could do to convince the man. “Don’t make us do anything you’d regret.” Jim added, the authoritative tone ringing out clear.

 

For a moment, the man looked like he was going to give into the that voice. However, it was only a moment. The man spat, a smirk forming on his lips. “You ain’t gonna do nothing, spaceman. Wouldn’t want yer friend hurt more than he is, now, would ya?”

 

Alarm bells went off as Jim’s eyes widened. _Spock._ The brute grinned as he motioned to his men. Jim watched in horror as Spock was dragged into the hut by the rope tied around his neck, his hands bound behind his back and a dark green gash across his head. The man kicked Spock down to the ground, forcing him to kneel. _Oh no..._

 

The man thrust his spear to Spock’s neck. “Drop yer weapons and kick ’em away from you.” The man commanded, a wicked grin on his lips, his hand gripping the spear tighter. The man all but jabbed the spear into Spock’s neck, just hard enough to cut the skin and allow green droplets to squeeze their way through. Jim sucked in his breath. Releasing it slowly, Jim lowered his arm, dropping his phaser and kicking it some ways away. Sulu reluctantly followed suit. Jim noticed how he kept his blade on him and hidden, though, as Sulu stood behind him.

 

“Ways I see it,” The man, apparently the damn leader of the villagers, spoke as he grabbed a fistful of Spock’s hair and yanked his head upward, showing off the gash and blood on his head, “we keep this alien so no more spacefolk come to our planet.” When he finished talking, the leader released his hold on Spock, letting his head fall forward, a small groan escaping from the Vulcan’s lips.

 

 _His world ends down there._

 

 _Oh God._ Jim thought quickly, trying to up with a way to prevent the outcome he knew would happen. “How would that even work?” _Keep him talking, Jim, just keep him talking. Sulu better be thinking of a plan, so help me._

 

The man grinned, falling for it. “Simple, we place alien man here atop the Tower as a ʻdo not enter’ sign to any travelers.” He said, grin still in place. “We’re doing just fine here on our own. We don’t need no help from _anyone_.” The others chuckled darkly as the one hold the rope pulled back a little, causing Spock to wince slightly in pain.

 

Jim moved a fraction of an inch forward. Sulu subtly grabbed Jim’s shirt. _Help him, damnit, do something!_ His mind screamed at him. Jim swallowed, racking his brain for a way out.

 

 _His heart will pay the price._

 

Jim stared at Spock’s form, kneeling on the floor. His eyes followed the drops of green blood that trickled down Spock’s face. Spock looked up at him, his face blank, but his eyes were ablaze. He was telling Jim to leave him, to take Sulu back to the _Enterprise_ and forget about him.

 

Screw. That.

 

“That’ll never work.” Jim found himself saying. The chuckling stopped, and the leader glared at him. _Come on stupid, take the bait._ Jim felt Sulu tighten his hold on his shirt.

 

“Oh yeah? Why not?” The leader demanded, sounding a little pissed. “Once people see what we’re gonna do to this alien piece of crap, no one’s gonna wanna come near us.” He finished his speech by hitting Spock hard upside the head. Spock let out a groan as he fell forward, the villagers laughing in delight.

 

“No one would care.” The words were flowing out of his mouth, and Jim couldn’t stop them. “He’s just some half-breed.” Jim felt Sulu’s grip on his shirt lessen considerably. Spock looked up the floor, his eyes clouded.

 

The villagers looked at each other, unsure of what to do. “So?” The leader asked, trying not to let the confusion show on his ugly face. “What’s yer point?”

 

“My point is,” Jim took a deep breath, “half-breeds are worthless in any one who’s in their right mind’s eyes. Having his corpse atop your tower wouldn’t faze anyone.” Jim avoided Spock’s stare. Sulu’s hand retreated from Jim’s frame altogether. “You need someone important if you want to keep others out.” Jim finished, looking the leader straight in the eyes.

 

“And just who do you suppose that would be?” The leader asked, regarding Jim suspiciously. The others looked at him as well, curious.

 

“Quite simple, gentlemen. Me.” Jim replied nonchalantly. He heard Sulu inhale sharply behind him.

 

“Captain…” Spock spoke, his voice rough. Jim ignored his First.

 

“Think about it, people, I’m _Captain_ James T.  Kirk, the best damn officer in StarFleet. If I’m your warning sign, no one – not even StarFleet – would _dare_ bother you again.” Jim spoke in a seductive tone, the one he used when he wanted to get his way. “I’m way better than that sorry excuse of a crewman half-breed lying there.” Jim sneered at his First. Spock just stared at his Captain.

 

The leader brought a hand to scratch his head. He looked back and forth between the two men, seeming to weigh the options. _Come on, you stupid brute._ Jim was growing impatient by the second.

 

“How I know yer ship won’t come for you, you being all important and things?” He finally asked, somewhat surprising Jim with intelligence of the question. Jim looked at Spock briefly before answering.

 

“I order my crewmen not to, of course.” Jim spoke easily. “They can’t disobey an order from _me_.” Jim looked at the man, trying to win his favor. “I’m that good of an officer.” He cooed, grinning the part.

 

The leader looked at his men, all of whom nodded eagerly. He turned back to Jim with a grin. “You got yerself a deal, spaceman.” He cut the rope with his spear. He then pointed it at Jim. “Tell them and send them away.”

 

Jim nodded. He turned to Sulu. “Go get him, _First Officer_ Sulu.” Jim stressed the title, hoping Sulu would understand. Sulu narrowed his eyes as he complied. Jim watched as Sulu knelt down to help the Vulcan up, Spock’s hands still tied behind him.

 

Gingerly, Spock rose to his feet, and Jim could see how uncomfortable he was with Sulu’s help and, more so, his touch. Jim walked over to them and placed his hands gently on both their shoulders.

 

“Spock, follow your First Officer back to the ship where you’re to steer her away from here. Captain.” Jim uttered the word so only Spock’s Vulcan ears could pick it up. “Go on, now, and be gone.” Jim spoke louder, moving away from them but not before giving Spock’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

The leader brought Jim outside the hut into the center of a large crowd. Looking around the circle, Jim noticed Kayley standing behind a woman, tears streaming down her face, her right cheek bright red. When she noticed that he spotted her, she ducked away.

 

“We got ourselves a sacrifice!” The leader yelled, and the crowd burst into cheers.

 

Jim turned back to the hut and saw Sulu emerge with Spock in tow. He watched them leave the hut, Sulu casting a glance back before he hurriedly led Spock away from the God forsaken town. Then they were gone.

 

Jim was brought back to his present danger by the spear pointed at his face. “We gonna have fun with you.” The leader sneered, a crazy look in his eyes.

 

 _Whatever,_ Jim thought, peering past the spear to the point where his crew vanished, _as long as it’s not them._

 

x X x

 _  
_

Once they were a safe enough distance away, Sulu unsheathed his blade and cut Spock’s hands free. “That stupid idiot.” The lieutenant muttered, gripping his sword tightly in anger. Spock stretched his arms, making sure his hands received the circulation they needed after being bound so tightly. “Why does he _do_ that?”

 

“To what are you referring?” Spock ask, still in the process of checking to see if everything was in working order with his body, namely the gash across his head. Spock looked back toward the town, trying to make out the crowd in front of the obelisk.

 

Sulu looked at the Vulcan as if he were crazy. “Are you kidding me?” He took a deep breath when Spock turned to regard him with that damn eyebrow raised. _How doe_ _s Kirk handle that?_ Sulu continued, in terms he knew Spock would understand, “How can t he Captain turn himself over without so much as a thought about his personal being?”

 

“You are assuming I know the answer, which I do not.” Spock replied, turning back to the town. “I believe the only person who would know the correct answer, or something as close to the correct answer as any one person could reach, is Dr. McCoy.” Spock turned back to Sulu. “Do you still possess your communicator?”

 

Sulu blinked at him. “Are you telling me we’re going to leave him? Seriously?”

 

Spock blinked back at the man. “The Captain made it perfectly clear that you were promoted to First Officer and I to Captain. He gave specific instructions to gather back at the _Enterprise_ to –”

 

“I know what he said!” Sulu snapped impatiently. “I didn’t think we would _actually_ listen to his idiocy.” Sulu looked at Spock, amazement on his face at the Vulcan’s calm acceptance of  Kirk’s orders. “You’d leave him just like that?” Sulu asked, almost defeated, the very thought incredulous to him.

 

Spock’s brow knitted together ever so slightly, so much that Sulu wasn’t sure if it had or not. The Vulcan opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

 

“Didn’t listen, did you?” The two men turned to the voice, Sulu ready with his blade. It was the old woman and her smile. She was standing on a mound of dirt, making her seem tall even as she hunched over her cane. “I warned you, half-breed.”

 

“Ma’am,” Sulu said hotly, “Please refrain from using that term.” His grip tightened on the handle.

 

The woman seemed to actually consider what he said, her smile lessening slightly. Then, though, she just shrugged, her smile full blast. “Even so, he still didn’t listen, and now his heart is paying the price.” She shook her head disapprovingly. “It was growing so well, too. Pity.” She turned to leave.

 

“I beg your pardon,” Spock spoke quickly, “What do you mean by that statement? As you can plainly see, my heart is in perfect condition.” Spock, for emphasis, placed his hand beneath his right ribcage, showing her nothing was wrong with the area.

 

The old one turned back to the men, her smile gentler. “That thing is just an organ, my boy. Your real heart, the one that allows your Human side to emerge from that icy exterior, is still in that village, paying the ultimate price.” She nodded slowly to them in farewell.

 

“Wait a minute, what’s going on?” Sulu asked, completely lost.

 

“I am afraid I do not understand.” Spock stated at the same moment.

 

The woman chuckled. “One day you will, only if you disregard your orders today. Don’t let your heart die, half-breed, or you won’t be Human any more.” And with that, the old woman left the two there, pondering over her words.

 

Spock turned back to the town, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Sulu watched him, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Spock seemed to nod to himself before facing Sulu once more.

 

“Your communicator, Mr. Sulu.” Spock held out his hand, his eyes hard.

 

“No, you are not leaving him.” Sulu stated defiantly. Spock actually seemed irritated with the response.

 

“As acting Captain, I order you to relinquish your communicator into my possession. At this very moment.” Spock commanded, his eyes piercing right through Sulu. The helmsman gulped, debating if his skill could out match Spock’s strength and wit.

 

Reluctantly, Sulu did as he was told. Spock took the communicator and called the _Enterprise_. “Spock to _Enterprise_.”

 

“ _Enterprise_ , Scott ’ere.”

 

“Please note that I have been made acting Captain in the absence of Captain Kirk. At this time, you are to transport only Mr. Sulu aboard. If you do not hear from me within the hour, Sulu will be in possession of the con and will steer the ship well away from this vicinity. Is that understood, Mr. Scott?”

 

Sulu’s jaw dropped opened as Spock finished his speech.

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Spock. Prepared to beam.” came the stunned engineer’s response.

 

“Mr. Sulu, I trust you to fully obey this set of orders without any form of hesitancy or argument.” Spock stated, his eyes narrowed minutely, as Sulu felt himself disappear from the planet. Right before he did, however, Spock reached his hand out to capture Sulu’s blade, which he did with ease.

 

Spock turned to the town once Sulu was gone, the sword in hand. He ran.

 

x X x

 

Spock crept slowly to the center of the town, trying not to make any noise that would alert the crowd to his presence. For the first time in his life, Spock was unsure of how to handle a situation. It was unclear to him what his own plan was, only the objective of rescuing the Captain ringing loud and clear in his mind.

 

He reached the last row of huts, and peered across one’s corner to gain a more sufficient vantage point. He observed the crowd, who was cheering in an obnoxious manner, as they snickered and elbowed each other in a menacing way. Spock tried to gain a better view of what was happening in the center of all the commotion, but the constant shift of bodies proved to be too difficult to gaze through.

 

Just as he was about the move to another position, he heard movement behind him. He spun around to face his attacker only to find Kayley staring frighteningly at him. He paused in his movements, trying to decide on how to regard the child.

 

“Mr. Alien,” she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, “they’re gonna kill the Captain.” Spock watched as she brought her hands to her mouth to cover up a sob. He noted that her right eye was bruised; she had been hit.

 

“I have no intention of letting the Captain die on this planet.” Spock told her quietly, returning his gaze back to the crowd. The people yelled obscenities as the Captain was raised in the air by his wrists by some sort of fixed pulley, his feet dangling off the ground by several feet.

 

Spock narrowed his eyes as he noticed one of the men hand the leader a whip. His gripped tightened on the sword’s hilt, trying to find the ideal way to rescue his Captain without causing further damage to his being. He briefly entertained the thought of barging into the crowd as he could easily outmatch the villagers in hand to hand combat. That, however, would cause a stir in mob mentality, which would certainly be unwise. Also, the leader would see him coming and, in anger at realizing he was lied to, would most likely just end the Captain’s life instantly instead of torturing him as planned.

 

A loud crack echoed throughout the town as the whip collided with Kirk’s back, causing Spock to grow more alert. The villagers cheered as their leader repeated the action, forming red gashes along Kirk’s flesh. Spock felt the nagging tug of panic coast the back of his mind and forcibly stilled his feet from illogically moving of their own accord. He had to be sure of his actions. Time was of the essence.

 

“Mr. Alien...?” Spock heard the child call timidly, and he turned to inform her he was thinking and not to be disturbed when he noticed what was in her outstretched hands. “Here, I saved it from being junked.”

 

Spock took the phaser from her tiny hands. Well, this was certainly a new variable to add to the equation. After a nod in thanks, Spock returned to gaze at the crowd and was rather alarmed when the leader abandoned his whip in favor for the club he was being offered. Spock watched in horror as the club crashed into Kirk’s side, most likely cracking a rib or two based on Kirk’s pained expression and anguished cry. The crowd roared in delight.

 

“Help him, Mr. Alien!” Kayley urged, unable to understand why he was just standing there. “He’ll die!” She was closed to breaking down with emotion. Spock tried to motion for her to be quiet, his eyes focused on the club and the fact it was about to strike his Captain once more. Before he could quite process it, he raised his phaser and fired.

 

The leader stopped mid swing when the rope that held his prisoner up in the air snapped suddenly. Spock blinked as the crowd stilled as Kirk fell to the ground in a limp pile of limbs. Spock, after taking in the incredibly irritated face of the leader, quickly set his phaser to stun and fired.

 

The crowd watched in confusion as their leader seemingly fainted. Spock stepped out from behind the hut, phaser aimed. As he made his way to the unmoving bodies on the ground, the crowd began to take notice.

 

“Do not move, or you shall suffer the same fate as your leader.” Spock instructed sternly, his eyes roaming over the mob. They were uncertain, glancing between the alien and their leader, their grips on their weapons loosening. There was a very high probability that they assumed their leader was dead, and Spock was going to use that to his advantage.

 

When he finally reached him, Spock knelt down beside his Captain, checking his pulse. Spock briefly closed his eyes in relief when he felt the faint beat. “Captain.” Spock called quietly, eyeing the other unconscious man. He was not keen on having that man rouse from his stupor. “Captain.” Spock tried again, unsure if he should move the broken body.

 

“Mr. Alien?” Spock turned his head slightly toward Kayley, just noticing that she had followed him and was now showing her unease at the crowd’s restlessness. “Is the Captain okay?” She asked softly, as if she were afraid anyone would hear her.

 

Kirk coughs, causing Spock to bring his full attention to the man, alert. He watches as Kirk gingerly opened his eyes. After a moment of staring – probably letting them focus properly Spock presumed – Kirk spoke, “Spock?” His voice was hoarse and uncertain.

 

Spock nodded once. “Captain.” Kirk narrowed his eyes as he realized their situation. He tired to move but stopped due the sharp pain that jolted throughout his body, letting out groan. “Jim.” Spock voiced his concern softly.

 

“Captain!” Spock turned to Kayley just as she clasped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The crowd had heard her outburst and was furious. They were calling for her blood, and she backed into them, tripping over Kirk’s legs, causing him to wince. Spock raised his phaser at them, hoping to keep them at bay, but matters worsened.

 

Spock heard the faint moan despite the mob’s uproar. He glanced to the other man, and, sure enough, he was starting to rise. Spock quickly pulled out his communicator. “Spock to _Enterprise._ ” He pressed closer to his Captain. Everything was starting to happen too fast.

 

The leader shook the fogginess from his mind and peered at them, eyes settling on Kayley’s frightened form. He was furious. “What are you doing with my daughter?” He shouted, face an impossible shade of red.

 

Spock heard Kirk mumble incredulously as the communicator beeped. “Spock! Scott 'ere.” The Chief Engineer was anxious.

 

The leader was standing at full height now, about to make his way to the trio with his club in hand. Spock narrowed his eyes as he pointed his phaser at Kayley, surprising both the girl and Kirk. “Do not move, or I will fire.” Spock spoke calmly, staring the man straight in the eyes. He froze instantly, a glare plastered on his face.

 

“Spock?” The Lieutenant commander’s uneasy voice called through the communicator. Spock looked at his Captain, trying to decided what should be done. He briefly flashed his eyes over to the leader with his club, to the mob with their weapons raised and ready, to Kayley’s terrified and still form, and finally back to Kirk.

 

Kirk seemed to sense his hesitancy. “Three.” He muttered, his eyes light, and nodded to his First.

 

Spock gave a minute nod in response. “Three to beam up, Mr. Scott.” Spock, with the very slightest hesitation, grabbed hold of Kirk’s shoulder lightly while Kirk delicately clasped Kayley’s hand. Spock then set his phaser’s aim on the leader.

 

“What are you doing?” The leader demanded as the trio were encircled by spiraling light. Spock just kept eye contact as he felt himself disappear, his grip on his Captain’s shoulder tightening slightly. The last thing Spock saw before disappearing altogether was the leader’s form rushing at them.

 

x X x

 

He felt like hell.

 

Groaning when he tried to move, he settled for only opening his eyes.

 

“Look who’s finally awake.” Jim tried not to smile as he heard his friend’s southern drawl. Sure enough, the good doctor came into Jim’s eyesight. “You are the biggest blockhead I know.”

 

“Love you, too.” Jim managed to croak out sarcastically, his voice heavy from being unused. “What happened?” He tried to reposition himself, which wasn’t his brightest idea.

 

“Don’t move, you lunatic.” Bones ordered, shooting Jim a glare as he checked his stats. “You’re recovering from two broken ribs, not to mention three cracked ones and the twenty or so lashes I counted on your back.” Bones wasn’t looking at him as he spoke, instead busying himself with charts and what looked like a hypo. Jim groaned.

 

“No hypos, Bones.” Jim requested lazily, wondering if the doctor would actually listen.

 

“No hypos!” Bones was definitely looking at him now, his eyes gleaming. “Is that all you have to say, Jim, after what went down there?” Bones almost looked hurt, and Jim felt like he was punched in the gut.

 

“Bones –”

 

“No, just look,” Bones sighed, frustration radiating from his entire being, “Can you just promise me that next time – cause the good Lord _knows_ there’ll be a next time – you’ll at least _try_ to think of your well-being?” Bones looked at him, almost pleadingly for a moment. Almost.

 

Jim sighed. “Don’t know if I can do that, Bones.” He looked apologetically at his best friend. “Already made too many promises I couldn’t keep in my life.” Jim glanced away from Bones, unable to handle the intensity in his eyes.

 

Bones harrumphed, going back to checking the chart in his hand. “I was surprised when Spock beamed aboard, though. It’s unlike him to receive injuries like that.” Bones put down the chart and leaned against the bed next to Jim’s, arms folded across his chest.

 

Jim felt his eyes widen. “Is he okay?”

 

Bones scoffed. “Of course. Had one hell of a time getting him to come to Sickbay. The damn green blooded elf insisted I only worry about you and let him attend to his duties as acting Captain.”

 

Jim grinned. “And your response?”

 

Bones narrowed his eyes. “I’m Chief Medical Officer, end of conversation.” Bones rolled his eyes as Jim chuckled uncontrollably, wincing every now and then because of the pain. “Like taking care of a four-year-old...” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Jim grinned, settling down. “Now that you’re close to being an adult for a moment, mind telling me what’s with the girl?” His eyebrow was raised.

 

Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Girl...? Oh! You mean Kayley?” He asked, remembering the events of the missions more clearly now. “Spock didn’t tell you?” Jim raised his eyebrow. That didn’t sound like Spock; the Vulcan wouldn’t leave out details.

 

“Please don’t tell me you two adopted.” Bones gave Jim that look, the one that said “I hope you didn’t actually do something that crazy, but I wouldn’t put it past you.” Jim couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“That would make the mommy and daddy joke priceless, wouldn’t you think?” Jim smiled widely, showing off his teeth. Bones just continued to give him that look. “Okay, sheesh, we took her with us cause she would’ve died otherwise.” Jim stated seriously. “Spock really didn’t say anything?”

 

Bones shrugged. “Found it weird myself. When he first beamed aboard, Sulu gave his account of what had happened. I couldn’t really believe y’all were almost done in by primitives,” Jim sent Bones a glare, “but when Spock was transported with you and the girl, he confirmed Sulu’s story but wouldn’t really elaborate.” Bones shook his head with a sigh.

 

“Where are they? What’s going to happen to Kayley?” Jim asked after a beat.

 

“Well, we talked to her about finding a new home on the nearest space station. She was hesitant at first, but Spock advised her it would be for the better.” Bones smirked. “The little one won’t stop following Spock around. She’s practically glued to his hip.” Bones was almost in glee. “Sulu’s been having fun with that.”

 

Jim laughed. He could just see it in his head, Spock being all mother hen on the girl. It was ridiculous.

 

“Is there something you find amusing, Captain?” The two friends turned their attention to the man standing in the doorway, a little girl hiding right behind him. Bones smirked at the sight.

 

“Not at all, Mr. Spock.” Jim grinned at his First. The Vulcan just stood there, Kayley looking between the two. “Are you just going to stand there?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow at Bones.

 

“Oh, Mr. Captain!” Kayley cried suddenly and rushed to Jim’s side. “I’m so sorry my father did that to you.” She was on the verge of tears as she took his hand in her own. “I’m really sorry.” She squeezed his hand, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jim tried to calm her down, looking to Bones for help. The doctor simply scratched the back of his neck, an amused look on his face. Jim made a mental note to steal his bourbon later. “It’s okay. I’m fine now.” Jim shot a pleading look at Bones.

 

“C’mon, little miss,” Bones sighed, offering his hand to the girl, “Let’s leave the two to talk.” Bones smirked at Jim’s semi-glare. Kayley sniffled and allowed Bones to lead her out of Sickbay.

 

Spock had moved out the doorway so the two could pass, but he didn’t move an inch further into the room. Jim felt increasingly uneasy under the Vulcan’s unblinking stare. He could tell his First was uncomfortable with something; it was in the way he held his shoulders slightly more rigid than normal. He cleared his throat.

 

“Something troubling you, Spock?” Jim spoke, carefully repositioning himself, though not without a wince or two.

 

Spock took a quick step forward, then stopped suddenly. If Jim didn’t know any better, he’d say Spock had openly shown concern on his features for a few seconds before his trained impassiveness took over. Weird.

 

“I wished to inform you that all the necessary records have been made, and StarFleet has been made aware of the state of the planet and its inhabitants, Captain.” Spock said finally, still regarding Jim with that intense stare.

 

Jim rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really in the mood to deal with the mission, and besides, Spock was more than cable of filling out forms and reports. “Super.” He sighed, closing his eyes for a bit. His head was starting to ache something fierce. Maybe he should have had Bones give him a little something for the pain.

 

Feeling movement near him, Jim opened his eyes and found his First almost at his side, his eyes gleaming. “Captain,” Spock started but paused, his brow knitting together slightly. “Jim.” He started again hesitantly, and Jim smiled at the use of his first name, “I would like to offer my apologies for my recklessness during last week’s mission –”

 

“Spock,” Jim wanted to protest but was caught off guard. He’d been out a week? _Thanks for telling me, Bones._

 

Spock continued speaking, acting as if he hadn’t heard Jim. “If I had been more mindful of my surroundings, you would most likely not be in your current state.”

 

“Spock,” Jim tried again, but it seemed his First had more to say. Of course.

 

“I also would like to apologize for not following your orders and have noted my insubordination in the mission’s records.”

 

Jim groaned. “Damn it, Spock.” Jim muttering, mentally cursing. Now he _had_ to go over the paperwork.

 

“Captain, I realize you gave direct orders to leave you behind, however, I was unwilling –”

 

“Spock,” Jim interrupted exasperatedly, “I’m not upset with you for that. I’d be dead right now if it weren’t for you.” Jim placed his hand over his forehead. “I’m upset over the fact that I have to read through the records to fix your error.” He ran his hand over his face, breathing slowly.

 

“Error, Captain?” Spock questioned, obviously (to Jim, anyway) confused.

 

“Spock,” Jim started slowly, “there was no need to document your so called insubordination because I don’t believe that’s what you’ve committed.” Jim spoke evenly, his professional tone creeping into place in his tiredness. “I _am_ upset at the fact you risked your life when that old woman warned you you’d be in trouble, though.” He tried to show his anger, but weariness was taking its toll.

 

Something glimmered in Spock’s eyes for a moment, and Jim regarded him curiously. He seemed to clear his throat, swallowing. “Captain –” Spock began, though he paused for the slightest of seconds, “though it appeared that the woman forewarned my own death on that planet, she was in fact speaking of another.” Spock finished, his eyes narrowed slightly, cautious.

 

Jim just stared at the Vulcan. He really didn’t have enough energy to put up with Spock’s little riddles right now. “Spock, I’m kind of tired right now, so I’d really appreciate it if you were straightforward with your answers. Don’t make me think.” Jim tried to offer his First a grin but only managed a smile small.

 

Instead of relaxing like Jim had wanted him to, Spock only seemed to furrow his brow and tighten his shoulders. “Very well. The warning was meant for you, Jim.” Spock’s voice seemed to grow quiet and his eyes became softer. If only by a little bit. Regardless, it took Jim by surprise.

 

They just stood there, in a... well, Jim wouldn’t call it a comfortable silence. Although, it wasn’t an uneasy one either. Spock merely observed him while Jim tried to process everything. _The old lady warned Spock that his heart would stop. Spock said the warning was meant for me. That doesn’t really figure right, unless..._ Jim looked at his First.

 

“So... that warning was... of _my_ impending doom?” Jim asked uncertainly, unsure if he had placed everything together right. “She was calling _me_ your heart?” Spock only gave a nod in response. _Huh, that’s weird._ Jim had to close his eyes and breathe, feeling a major headache creeping on him.

 

“Captain?” He heard Spock call, heard the underlying tone of concern. He wanted to open his eyes, but they just wouldn’t, the events of the mission swimming in his head. “Are you feeling well, Jim?”

 

Taking a deep breath just to clear his head, Jim answered, “Of course, but I’m feeling one hell of a headache coming on, so the full implications of what you just said most probably won’t hit me until later.” Jim smiled, gently cozying into his uncomfortable bed.

 

“Do you require Dr. McCoy’s assistance?” Spock inquired, taking note of the crease in Jim’s brow. 

 

Jim’s smile faded slightly at the thought of the good doctor polluting the room with his grumpiness. He shook his head. Even though his eyes were closed, he could still feel his First’s presence beside him, and that just made Jim feel all the more cozy. “Spock,” Jim called sleepily, “I’m glad you’re alive.” Jim took a deep breath and found sleep rapidly taking over.

 

It may have been his hazy mind playing tricks on him, but Jim could have sworn he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder and heard a muttered “I am glad you are as well” right before he gave into sleep’s embrace. 


End file.
